


The Academy Reports

by 1the_last_browncoat



Series: Journals, Logbooks and Reports [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Child Soldiers, Mind Manipulation, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1the_last_browncoat/pseuds/1the_last_browncoat
Summary: A look at the academy through the eyes of a low level researcher, his reports and personal notes, documenting the goings on his rise and the experiments performed,it also includes diary entries for the two main subjects





	1. Report 1

Subject 32

Report 1

The subject appears to be a highly intelligent young man, he has high test scores in everything, from algebra through experimental chemistry

He is also already proficient in firearms, he comes from a military background, his father served as a high ranking general in the war, before his untimely demise,

Recommendation, no mind control necessary for this one with the right teacher, he will obey any command, he needs only training in stealth and etiquette

I personally recommend operative 7 as his instructor

 

Personal note, this kid’s a fucking psychopath, 

 

Subject 33

Report 1

This subject is a young girl who is exceptional at everything save walking, she is confined to a wheelchair, but her mental reading scans are some of the highest I’ve ever seen

No weapon proficiency, but already a detailed knowledge of poisons and they're effects,

Recommendation, no mind control needed, she already resents the world enough, just some gentle guidance from a caring teacher to point her in the right direction,  
I would also recommend she be enrolled onto the reader course to see if she has the potential, but it should be noted that she will be an effective asset without this, the only extra training is in maintaining her looks and adapting her areas of knowledge to suit assassination

Personal recommendation, operative 18, their shared knowledge of poisons will make them fast friends and an unstoppable team to serve the alliance

 

Personal notes, this girl has led such a sorry life…

This concludes my first report on the two subjects I have been assigned,

All hail the mighty alliance

Researcher no. 12


	2. Subject Logs 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are the first set of personal logs from subjects 32 and 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short
> 
> but in the long run these segments will extend to cover more interesting things
> 
> the reason timeline wie is they have only just arrived and don't have much to say

The following are the personal notes of subjects 32 and 33

 

32  
Hi my name is Colin and I have just been enrolled into the most prestigious government academy on all of the core worlds the Blue Sun Corporation Academy for the gifted, ihave been assigned some quarters, but no roommate yet, 

My tutor will be meeting me in a few days’ time, meanwhile I have been encouraged to walk the campus and make friends

 

33  
Hi um my name is Jackie, um I have just been accepted into the Blue Sun Corporation Academy for the gifted, they have been very accommodating for my disability and my um personal tutor Karen is a lovely lady who shares many of my interests.

I haven’t made many friends yet but I am enjoying the library and computer halls.

 

This concludes the personal logs of the subjects,  
Recommendation is that they are altered, the false names entered, they can then be distributed to the subjects' families,

Researcher no. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this seems like a good idea, my plan is to do a report chapter, then a logs chapter, with the occasional operatives report chapter, 
> 
> if anyone has any other ideas don't hesitate to leave them in the comments 
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts criticisms comments plot ideas all are welcome  
> :)


End file.
